One Above All:The True Power Of Imagine Gem
by ghost uchiha
Summary: The Imagine Gem's yang dulunya menjadi salah satu kekuatan dari sang One Above All , Eksistensinya telah lama menghilang tanpa jejak, Dengan kekuatan kosmik tanpa batas yang setara Infinity Gem's bahkan melebihi ketiga belas Longinus. Kini permata itu menuju pemegang kekuatan sejatinya...


**ONE ABOVE ALL: The True Power Of Imagine Gem**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari Anime Naruto dan lain-lain bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam.

 **Author:** Ghost Uchiha.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x...(saran?)

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Typo, Abal-abal, OOC, OC, aneh, Gaje, Bahasa tidak baku, Newbie author(mohon bimbingannya), Jurus dan ide buatan sendiri, Godlike!Naru, Overpower!Naru, KosmikPower!Naru.

 **Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, DLL.

 **Summary:** The Imagine Gem's yang dulunya menjadi salah satu kekuatan dari sang One Above All , Eksistensinya telah lama menghilang tanpa jejak, Dengan kekuatan kosmik tanpa batas yang setara Infinity Gem's bahkan melebihi ketiga belas Longinus. Kini permata itu menuju pemegang kekuatan sejatinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **\- Kouh, 11.47 pm**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik kini tengah berjalan di gelapnya malam, Jaket putih berhoddienya yang sudah sobek dibagian lengannya dan sudah agak usang, meskipun begitu jaket itu melindungi dari dinginnya angin malam yang menerpanya.

"ffuuh entah kenapa malam ini sangat dingin?"tanya pemuda itu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan

 **NARUTO Pov**

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Naruto umurku sekitar 16 tahunan, dan yang paling aku suka adalah para anggota Avengers seperti Tony Stark dan Steve rogers.

Aku pernah bertemu mereka berdua walaupun hanya melihat wajah mereka dan cita-citaku ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti mereka,memang itu hanya cita-cita seorang anak kecil bodoh tapi itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan mulia. Hehehehe sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara.

 **Naruto Pov End**

"aku lelah sekali...hahh..."ucap Naruto, dia mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling banyak toko yang sudah tutup. Sebenarnya Naruto pulang larut malam ini bukan tanpa sebab dia harus bekerja Part Time di sebuah toko DvD dari jam lima sore sampai jam 11 malam

 **KRRUYYUK**

Suara perutnya berbunyi, ah rupanya dia sedang kelaparan sedangkan semua toko sudah tutup.

"...-_- sialan"ucap Naruto sambi memegangi perutnya

"sepertinya cup ramen dirumah masih ada" ucap

 **CCLLINGG**

 **WWUUSSSZZ**

Dari langit melentas sebuah Meteor sebesar bola Voli yang sepertinya akan jatuh didekat perempatan lampu merah, Naruto yang belum sadar dari rasa laparnya dan imajinasi ramennya masih meneruskan jalannya

"Huh? Apa tadi suara perutku?" tanya Naruto ke dirinya sendiri

"Sepertinya buk..." suara Naruto langsung terputus saat melihat ke arah langit malam terdapat benda bersinar menuju ke bumi

"..?!"kaget naruto, dia cepat sepat mencari tempat perlindungan dan saat Naruto menemukan sebuah gang diantara dua toko dia langsung berlari memasukinya

 **BBBLLLAAARR!**

Suara Ledakan yang cukup kencang yang mampu memecahkan kaca, ledakan itu membuat kawah dengan panjang sekitar 9 meter dan kedalaman 3 meter di perempatan lampu merah bahkan lampu lalu lintas semuanya pecah

Naruto segera keluar ketempat persembunyiannya dengan hati-hati dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri kawah bekas ledakan, mungkin saja tiba-tiba Alien keluar dari situ dan langsung memakannya, pikir Naruto

'Siapapun toloong akuu!'jerit dalam hati Naruto,Setelah cukup dekat dengan kawah dia langsung melihat apa yang ada disitu

Disitu ada bekas batuan yang masih berasap terbelah menjadi dua dan didalam batu itu ada sebuah permata berwarna orange dengan bentuk seperti Batu akik

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto langsung mengambil permata berwarna orange itu,"Wah...ini keren!"kagum Naruto saat melihat permata itu

"sepertinya kalau ini dijual pasti mahal"ucap Naruto, tidak lama kemudian permata itu bersinar terang dan terlepas dari tangan Naruto langsung terbang ke arah kepala Naruto seolah-olah menembusnya

"AAARRGGGHH"teriak kesakitan Naruto saat permata itu masuk ke kepalanya,sambil memegangi kepalanya dia terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dia berjalan kesana kemari sambil menahan anehnya tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya

Aura kosmik Putih menguar dari tubuh Naruto, bahkan badan Naruto yang dulunya Kurus sekarang berubah menjadi agak berotot tidak lama kemudia Naruto pingsan dan terjatuh di aspal yang sudah ancur

 **SKIP**

Sinar matahari menembus jendela yang sudah pecah di sebuah rumah sangat kecil seperti gubuk yang dihuni tokoh utama kita,siapa agi kalau bukan Naruto

Sejak kecil dia berada di sebuah panti asuhan, dia ditemukan tanpa Nama disebuah keranjang bayi di depan pintu panti asuhan dan atas saran pemiik panti asuhan dia diberi nama Naruto

Naruto masih sibuk bergulat dengan tidurnya dan tidak menyadari kalau jam alarmnya sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi

 **MINDSCAPE ON**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di sebuah tempat aneh dan gelap seperti tidak ada ujungnya"Ini...dimana?"tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, seingatnya dia ada diperempatan jalan dan ada meteor jatuh selanjutnya dia menghampiri bekas meteor itu lalu mengambil permata dan...

' _ **Selamat datang...Naruto'**_ _sebuah suara terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Naruto_

"!?"didepan Naruto terdapat sebuah tangan yang dilapisi semacam sisik dengan warna Orange kehitaman menyala yang sangat besar dengan satu buah tangannya seukuran Great Red dilengkapi dengan kuku yang sangat tajam melebihi Baja

"..."Naruto yang tidak dapat berkata-kata hanya diam sambil memundurkan kakinya perlahan demi perlahan, Naruto merasa dia adalah seekor semut yang berhadapan dengan seekor Paus biru bukan Seekor tapi 100 ekor Paus biru!

' _ **Tunggu gaki..'ucap Makhluk yang dihadapan Naruto**_

"AMPUNNN,TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKU...HIKS" Teriak Naruto Gak jelas, Makhuk itu hanya bisa Bersweat Drop

"M-makhluk apa K-kau ini?"ucap Naruto terbata-bata saking ketakutannya

' **Aku adalah...salah satu wujud kekuatan dari imajinasi One Above All, Namaku adalah GALACREN'** ucap Makhluk itu memperkenakan dirinya sambil mendekatkan sebelah matanya ungunya yang sangat besar kearah Naruto, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari seluruh badan naruto

"K-kau seperti A-alien yang ada di tv itu?"ucap Naruto agak hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan makhluk didepannya

' **HAHAHAHAHA, Kalian ini mahkluk bumi hanya tahu ha-hal yang bodoh saja'** ucap Galacren dengan nada mengejek

' **Pasti Tuanku Sang One Above All akan tertawa jika mendengarnya'**

"hm...siapa sebenarnya One Above All?"tanya Naruto agak ragu

' **Dia sosok superior yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Thanos dan Galactus atau yang lebih hebat lagi dia bisa mengalahkan semua-Nya'** Jelas Galacren

' **Galactus digambarkan sebagai sosok pria dengan pakaian seperti bangsa Mesir yang ada dibumi, tuanku memakan planet-planet yang ditemuinya bahkan bumi yang kalian tinggali hanya seperti bola basket baginya'**

' **Dia pernah sempat ingin memakan bumi kalian tapi Galactus-sama dihalangi oleh pahlawan kalian,Fantastis four dan kaki tangan Galactus-sama sang Silver surfer meskipun kalah oleh Galactus-sama, tapi dia menghormati kalian dan memilih pergi"**

GLEK

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Galacren Naruto terlihat agak ketakutan akan sosok One Above All

"j-jadi ada A-apa kau D-datang kesini?"tanya Naruto

' **bisa dibilang aku ini adalah sebuah hadiah dari One Above All-sama kepada makhluk bumi'** ucap Galacren

' **apa kau ingat batu permata yang kau ambil dari bebatuan meteor"tanya Galacren**

"Y-ya aku ingat, memang ada apa?"ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan mahkluk didepannya

' **aku memiliki kekuatan kosmik tidak terbatas, itu adalah Inti kekuatan yang kuberikan kepadamu, kekuatan terbesar yang kumiliki adalah Imajinasi tanpa batas'** ucap galacren

' **aku ditugaskan menjadi Partner dari mahkluk yang mengambil permata itu,Naruto'** ucap Galacren ke Naruto

' **Apa kau ingin menjadi Partnerku?'**

"hah?"sepertinya naruto bingung ingin menjawab apa

' **tenang saja aku tidak akan melukaimu, karena itu sudah menjadi takdirmu dan One Above All juga mempunyai sebuah tugas untukmu'**

"tapi ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja, Datebayo"

' **hahahaha, ingat selalu ini Naruto tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan'** ucap Galacren,dia melihat tubuh Naruto yang lama lama memudar menjadi partikel

"T-tunggu dulu apa tugas yang diberikan One above All dan A-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?"tanya Naruto

' **sepertinya kau sudah harus sadar kembali, dan tubuhmu sudahku pindahkan ke apartemenmu, soal penawaran yang tadi masih berlaku sampai kapanpun'** ucapan Galacren mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Naruto

 **MINDSCAPE OFF**

Setelah melewati sesi percakapan antara Naruto dan Galacren, kini Naruto telah bangun dari tidurnya pemuda itu mengerang pelan diatas tempat tidurnya yang lusuh itu dengan prlahan mata pemuda itu terbuka menampilkan sebelah mata kirinya yang agak berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto mengerjap sejenak hal yang dia lihat pertama adalah adalah atap apartemenya , lalu ia menoleh kearah samping melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukan pukul 06.00

"rupanya ini kamarku, tapi tungu dulu..." gumam naruto memandang ke arah jendela, Naruto terdiam saat merasakan ada yang aneh

1

2

3

"sialan aku terlambat kesekolah!"ucap Naruto, ia langsung buru-buru kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya, selesai mandi dia langsung memakai seragam khas Kuoh akademi dan memakan cup ramen yang tersedia di lemari kulkasnya setelah makan dia langsung berangkat kesekolah, kini badan Naruto yang dulunya agak kurus kini berubah menjadi berotot dan sixpack

Saat Naruto melewati perempatan jalan yang semalam dilaluinya, anehnya yang semalam jaan aspalnya ancur kini kembali seperti keadaan semula dan kembali dilewati orang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

' **apa kabar,Gaki?'** tanya Galacren melalui pikiran Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya kaget sambil mencari sumber suara itu kesemua arah

"ano, kau ada dimana Galacren?"tanya Balik Naruto, orang-orang yang didekat Naruto hanya memandang anehnya karena bicara sendiri

' **aku berbicara denganmu melalui telepati, jadi jangan bicara keras keras kau dianggap orang gila oleh mereka'** Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak sambil ketawa tidak jelas dan mengangguk tanda mengerti

' **bagaimana dengan penawaranku?'tanya Galacren**

'aku baru akan memikirkannya,tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi partnerku dan apa tugas yang diberikannya?'ucap Naruto penasaran, tapi malah di diamkan oleh Galacren

Naruto kini sudah berada di depan gerbang Kouh Akademi,sepertinya gerbangnya belum ditutup tapi yang jadi masalah adalah...

"Jadi apa alasanmu selanjutnya datang terlambat, Naruto-kun?"ucap seseorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, dan kacamata kecil yang membingkai wajahnya menutupi mata violet miliknya. Dia adalah sang ketua osis Sona Sitri dari kuoh akademi beserta para anggotanya yang sedang menghukum siswa yang datang terlambat, bahkan para trio mesum pun kena imbasnya

 **DEG**

"A-ah, yo Ka-kaichou apa pagimu indah?"pertanyaan basa-basi diajukan Naruto ke ketua osis yang dikenal dengan muka datarnya itu, tentu saja itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sona, tadi sepertinya dia merasakan Aura yang tidak mengenakan dari Sona kaichou dan para anggota osis

"kau sudah tau hukuman kalau terlambat datang ke sekolah kan?"ucap Sona dengan Nada kalem, tapi tidak dengan Naruto seolah-olah itu adalah suara malaikat penyiksa berwujud perempuan

"Ano...maafkan aku Kaichou, aku janji besok tidak akan terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya

'ada yang berbeda dari tubuh Naruto-kun!' batin Sona, dia melihat aura menguar dari tubuh Naruto

"baiklah kali ini aku maafkan tapi lain kali aku akan menghukummu"ucap Sona, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sona langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengangguk mengerti

"Terima kasih Sona-Kaichou, lain kali akan kubalas kebaikkan mu"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memasuki langsung gerbang, Sona yang melihat senyum Naruto hanya bisa merona

"Kaichou,kenapa kau membiarkan dia masuk?"tanya Saji keheranan, pasalnya Kaichounya jarang melepaskan murid terlambat begitu saja

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab Sona dengan nada datarnya mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya

"Tsubaki...apa kau merasakannya?"tanya sona kepada perempuan disebelahnya

"ya...bahkan kami semua merasakan kekuatan dari Naruto-kun" ucap perempuan itu atau yang kita kenal dengan Nama Tsubaki

"ini Aneh sekali pancaran aura yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto-kun sama dengan Aura Meteor yang jatuh kebumi semalam dan dulu kita hanya meraskan aura manusia darinya" ucapan sona mendapat anggukan dari anggotanya, yah memang semalam Aura dari meteor itu mengundang banyak perhatian dari seluruh fraksi ketempat itu

"Kau tertarik untuk menjadikannya Pereegmu,Kaichou?" tanya Tsubaki

"kita lihat saja nanti" ucap sona yang menjadi tatapan bingung dari anggotanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC Or END?**

A/N: Halo semuanya...ane author Newbie yah bikinnya masih jelek, kali ini ane bikin fanfic yang terinspirasi dari tokoh-tokoh Marvel Kosmik yang hebat pastinya

Yah kita sebut aja Galactus atau Dormamu, siapa yang ga kenal mereka? Hehehe kalau ga kenal cari aja di Mbah GOOGLE

Kalau One Above All bisa dibilang pencipta alam semesta yang ada di Marvel dan kekuatannya Bahkan Seluruh Tokoh yang ada di Marvel tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dia

Oke sekian penjelasan dari Ane

Ane pergi dulu yah...

Jangan lupa Riview BYEEE


End file.
